


Kagami and Takao prank Aomine

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pranks, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Takao prank Aomine. Takao hides in the bathroom. Kagami struggles. Then cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami and Takao prank Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: It's around 3 in the morning. Kagami and Takao go into Aomine's home to prank him.

“DUDE this is gonna be SO awesome!”

“Takao, shhhhhh! You’re gonna wake up Aomine.” whispered Kagami.

Both Kagami and Takao starting walking towards Aomine’s bedroom.

“Alright Takao, are you recording?”

Takao tries to suppress his giggles. “Yeah I’m recording.”

Kagami takes a shaving cream can and sprays shaving cream into his hands.

“Hey Takao do you have your air horn ready?”

“HELL yeah!”

“TAKAO  shhhhhhhh.”

“Hehe sorry. I’m too excited.”

Takao and Kagami opened Aomine’s door very slowly and entered his room.

“God, why is his room so dirty?” said Kagami.

Takao shrugged

They creeped up to Aomine’s bed and saw him still sleeping.

“Alright on the count of three, we’re going to blast the air horn then slap him in the face with the shaving cream and run.” said Kagami.

Takao shaking with excitement said “Ok ok ok, I got this.”

When Kagami hit three, Takao blasted the air horn right in Aomine’s face. Aomine woke up with a jolt and before he can process what happened, Kagami slaps his face  with the shaving cream. Kagami and Takao bolt out of his room with Aomine on their tails. Takao runs into the bathroom and locks himself in there. Since Aomine couldn’t reach Takao, Kagami became his target.

“GET BACK BAKA!” yelled Aomine.

Kagami ignored his shout and kept running and dodging through the apartment.

Kagami tripped on Aomine’s rug and fell on the floor.

Aomine pounced on Kagami’s back and flipped him over. 

Most people didn’t know that Kagami was actually very ticklish so Aomine started to tickle Kagami on his sides and in his armpits.

Kagami burst out laughing and started to yell and wheeze.

“N-ooo-oo. STOP. P-p-l-l-ease!”

Meanwhile Takao was still in the bathroom hearing the pleads and cries of Kagami. He tried calling Midorima four times. On the fifth time Midorima finally answered. 

“Takao what do you want it’s three in the morning. “

“HEY SHIN-CHAN can you and get me. I’m stuck in Aomine’s bathroom.”

“Takao n-, why is the screaming in background?”

“Hehe I don’t know what’s happening Shin-Chan. Can you just come and get me?” pleaded Takao.

“Fine. Just sneak out and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Hehe thanks SHIN-CHAN!”

Takao opens the bathroom door, looks around and bolts through the front door.

In the livingroom, Aomine is still has Kagami pinned to floor.

“A-AO-MI-INE ST-STOP!”

“Nope. You gotta say ‘Aomine you’re the best basketball player ever.” smirked Aomine.

“N-N-EVR!” shouted Kagami

Aomine smiled, “Alright then I won’t stop tickling you.”

“A-a-O-MINE Y-Y-OU’RE T-T-THE BEST B-A-A-S-” 

“Come on you’re almost there.” smirked Aomine.

“AOMINE YOU’RE THE BEST BASKETBALL PLAYER” gasped Kagami.

Aomine looked pleased and got off of Kagami. 

“See, it wasn’t that hard huh Bakagami.” laughed Aomine.

Kagami is still on the floor trying to catch his breath.

“Shut...up...Aho.”

Aomine helps Kagami and dragged him into his bedroom.

“That’s what you get- Who’s that Kagami?”

Kagami checks his phone. “Oh it’s Takao, he says that his with Midorima.”

“Fuck that guy, I need to get him back.” Aomine stated.

“Yeah yeah, I’m tired now, let’s just go to sleep Aho.”

“Mmmm yeah sure.” said Aomine with a grunt.

Aomine wraps an arm around Kagami’s waist and snuggled his head in between Kagami’s neck and shoulder. They fell asleep peacefully together.  

 

Bonus: The following morning Kagami received a message from Takao. The message was the video that Takao recorded. Kagami pressed play and had a difficult time suppressing his laugh. Aomine opened one eye and grunted and fell back to sleep. 


End file.
